


Don't Mess with the Finchinator!

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Harold Finch, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, It's too far out of my Norm, fluff??, humor maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Harold Finch aka Harold Wren was somewhat of a badass in his younger days and took care of those friends he loved that couldn't look out for themselves. Shenanigans ensue at MIT much to the amusement of everyone involved.elbows, I'm especially eager to get your take on this completely OOC attempt on my part to entertain the people that can't get into my usual fare, please give it to me straight.All comments are welcomed and appreciated.





	Don't Mess with the Finchinator!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to oddgit as always for her support and beta! All mistakes are my own.

“Harold, just take it easy!” Nathan was having a hard time holding his smaller than average sized bespectacled college roommate at bay. It was quite entertaining to see a little guy having the advantage over another guy that was a good seven, eight inches taller than himself.

Harold shrugged out of his grasp, “If he wants to pick on my friends, he’s going to have to answer to me!”

Arthur was sitting down holding a wad of napkins to his nose having been punched in his rather large proboscis by a much larger student.

“Harold, Nathan’s right. I asked for it.” Arthur explained. “I wasn’t aware that Diane had a boyfriend and might have gotten a little too friendly with her.” 

“That may be true, but there is absolutely no call for violence,” Harold countered adamantly. “No excuse whatsoever!”

Nathan laughed, “This all coming from a black-belt in ju-jitsu and the college fencing champion.”

Harold turned to glare at his best friend, “Beside the point,” he replied. “There’s something to be said for being able to defend oneself,” he remarked and tried to hide his grin. “But you both know that I don’t condone violence under any circumstance unless it’s to protect an innocent.”

“Okay… but no one carries around a sword anymore... so what do you attribute to your mastery of all things pointy and potentially deadly?” Nathan grinned slyly.

“One should work on all aspects of their own body’s capabilities,” Harold countered. “Fencing is excellent for hand-eye coordination, in addition to a great cardio workout, among many other benefits.” He grinned, “Stamina Nathan, you should try it. You might have more fun with the opposite sex, or should I say, they might have more fun with you.” 

Nathan scoffed, “I haven’t heard any complaints from anyone.” 

“That’s probably because you fall to sleep immediately after.” Harold laughed and Arthur snickered as well. 

“Yes, alright, Harold. We both know you could kick our asses in any number of ways, now help me up.” Arthur held his hand out and Harold and Nathan pulled him to his feet and steadied him.

“I could still try and talk to the brute if you want me too,” Harold offered.

“Yeah and we all know how that would turn out,” Nathan countered amusedly.

“Oh? And how would that be Nathan?” Harold asked annoyed.

“Look, Harold... the guy is as big as I am and has a temper from hell. Even you might not stand a chance with him. Arthur’s lucky all he got was a bloody nose.”

“I’ll bet you that it would never even come to fisticuffs,” Harold grinned, “I’ll bet you pizza for a month that I never have to lay my hands on the guy.”

Nathan stuck his hand out, “You’re on.”


End file.
